


Sinking Starboard

by robinfyre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10256708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinfyre/pseuds/robinfyre
Summary: When Semi Eita, Jeager specialist, is assigned to keep the latest kaiju scientist, Shirabu Kenjirou, company, he's not expecting much. Certainly not a partnership to change the face of kaiju-jeager operations itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepessimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepessimist/gifts).



The Shatterdome was bright and burning in the evenings. Stars fell from welding and titans rested in shadowy alcoves, awaiting the touch of human hands. There were no idle heads, all bent to weld this nerve, or debug this chip. The smell of steel and oil hung in the bays, and there was grease worked into every set of hands. Faint, and not so faint music ran through the air, background to mechanics, who worked on the open floor, beneath the steel sky of a ceiling.

 

Semi liked it.

 

The rusted metal had become familiar over the months and years he had walked the halls, tattered and tarnished, but undoubtedly real and precious as only reality was. This part of the ceiling leaked, this was the hallway to avoid during inspections, here was the set of stairs that crowded during shift change. 

 

And here, in front of the marshal's office was the place not to be. Ever. Washijō Tanji was a strict man, and kami help those who got in the way of his goals. Goals that Semi personally agreed with; defeating the kaiju, upholding strong defenses, keeping people safe. The way he went about achieving them though…

 

“OUT! I don’t want to hear another word of this. If you think your plans, based on a wish and a hope in your  _ fluffbrained idiotic head _ , can really help us, come back with some  _ real _ data. Not this wishy washy  _ feeling _ !”

 

Semi winced. Yeah, that was probably about as vicious as it sounded. _ Now to see if I can rescue the poor guy before the marshal flays him alive.  _ He stepped up the short flight of stairs and knocked on the door.

 

“Semi Eita, reporting sir.”

 

The ringing sound was probably only in his head, there was no way the marshal was so loud as to rattle the walls.  _ Still, I wouldn’t put it past him to have chosen this office specifically for its acoustics _ .

 

“Enter.” Short, sharp like Port Helm’s chain sword, the marshal was not in the mood for distractions. Still, better to get it over with now before he decided to switch targets. 

 

Semi stepped into the room, very aware of the people standing inside. Marshal Washijō, an iron spine behind his desk, his victim steady but fuming across it The pilots of Port Storm to one side, one half smirks and red hair one half stoicism and feet like mountains.  _ Now what connection do I have with this motley crew? And how do I avoid whatever temper the marshal’s gotten into now? _

 

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

 

“Yes. Come in. Meet Shirabu Kenjirou, recently transferred from the J-Tech research and development, new head of Kaiju Operations, here at the Shatterdome.”

 

_ New  _ what? _ Why on earth would an engineer start up a career in biology and behavior analysis, on aliens no less, especially in the middle of a war? Everyone knows that we need J-Techs more that Kaiju  _ groupies _. _

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Shirabu-san.” Following the statement with a polite bow, eyes fixed on a point in the distance, he allowed a brief flare of annoyance. There’s no way this scientist, no matter how fancy was more important than finishing the analysis program for breach activity he’d been working on, or the system checks he needed to do on Port Storm.

 

Shirabu’s responding bow was perfunctory, and his shoulders were tight as he straightened.

 

“Shirabu Kenjirou, as you know. I’m here to inform the marshal of new data that has come to light, in wake of the attack on Seattle, and to advise him as to its,” a sharp look at the marshal, “significance.” 

 

_ Oooo, someone’s upset. The question was whether or not it was his pride speaking… _

 

“As you can see, Semi-kun, Shirabu is going to be staying here for a while. Until he finishes his work on the Seattle data, I would like you to escort him around, and make him feel welcome. See to it that he gets anything he needs during the duration of his stay. Make sure he feels  _ at home _ .” The marshal’s brows drew closer and closer together as he finished his instructions, like thunderclouds on the horizon. Semi could practically feel the static. 

 

“Yes sir.” 

  
_ You want me to what? _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is really short, and I promise I have more on the way! I hope to get the rest out soon Mo!


End file.
